Martin Mystery
Martin Mystery is one of the main characters in Power Rangers Terra. He is the Red Terra Ranger, the''' Red Ranger of the Terra Rangers 'and the leader of the team. He is was formerly a paranormal agent of the Center, located in Torrington Academy in Quebec, Canada which had ended when he graduated. Martin is shown to be very immature and a slacker, but is a good-natured leader at heart. His elemental power is Fire and his ability is super strength. Personality Martin Mystery is an 18-year-old young man who has a deep passion for paranormal and became a paranormal agent after solving an "out-of-this-world" mystery. But like most teenagers, he is shown to be very immature and full of energy, a messy slacker, and playing childish pranks on everyone especially his Ranger team, which some of them, mostly Sam , gets annoyed easily. He mostly thinks before going into action, but he too can get himself into trouble at times. Martin really cares about his team as well as the Earth, and never lets his fun-loving attitude keep him from being a good leader. Biography Before Terra Martin Mystery attended Torrington Academy in Sherbrooke, Quebec, Canada along with his stepsister, Diana Lombard and Java the Caveman. He was the leader of the trio serving as paranormal agents at a secret paranormal organization called the Center, under the charge of Ms. Olivia Mandell or M.O.M. Together, Martin has solved many supernatural mysteries and even fought many monsters along the way. However, his grades weren't that grade compared to his stepsisters, but managed to graduate on time. After this, Martin was released from the Center by M.O.M. who made an agreement with his father, Gerard Mystery to enroll him into a good university and that happened to be Angel Grove University. Meeting the Team In the first episode of Terra, Martin arrives at Angel Grove University by taking the bus from the airport which he flew from Quebec. At first, he wasn't very thrilled on going to college not since Ms. Olivia Mandell aka M.O.M. has relieved him from his duty as a paranormal agent of the Center and his father, Gerard Mystery enrolling him into the university. However, his attitude changed within seconds where he meets Korra , who had just came from Republic City, and starts flirting with her only to have him be confronted by Mako and tries to pick a fight with Martin because Korra was actually his girlfriend. Just Martin was about to back out, the three were later approached by Samantha who had came from the Beverly Hills, trying prevent the soon-to-be fight from breaking out, and was later badmouthed by Mandy . He then later meets Huey Freeman, who he bumps into and gets a slight cold shoulder from him, and later Benjamin "Ben" Tennyson, who he saves from jock bullies, Dash and Kwan. Becoming the Red Terra Ranger When getting comfortable getting to know his new college mates, they were approached by Dash and Kwan once again, but this time with a group of friends who are also jocks. The two main bullies wanted to get back at Martin for humiliating them, causing him and the rest of the team to fight against them. And as they fought the jocks, the four future Rangers awakened their Terra Power, leaving Martin and even Mako the only two who had to bring the bullies down with brute force. And when Thirteen begun his attack on Angel Grove, Martin along the rest of the team were caught in the crossfire between themselves and Scorpina, one of Rita's old generals and the Spawns. While, Ben, Korra, Huey, and Sam were able to fight the grunts with ease because of their new powers, Martin was left helpless and was thwarted by the Spawns. However, when he saw Scorpina conquer the others and was about to kill them, Martin gets enraged and suddenly, fire burst out of his body, burning the Spawns into a crisp. Meaning that he has awakened his Terra Power which starts to start a link with the others, thus transforming into the Power Rangers and giving him and the others the Terra Morpher. Powers/Attacks '''Pyrokinesis - '''Martin's Terra Power allows him to create, shape, and manipulate fire-based energy for major attacks when in battle. It even allows him to control the heat of his power and even perform flame solification. '''Fire Kick - '''To perform this attack, Martin' right leg engulfs into flames and he either attempts a flying kick or a 360 degrees roundhouse kick on the enemy to either destroy him/her or critically injure the foe. '''Superhuman Strength '- Martin's strength increases after awakening his Terra Power, thus making him lift a city bus with one hand. He can even throw powerful punches and kicks that can create holes in walls. Red Terra Ranger Ranger Gear *Terra Morpher *Lion Terra Jet Cycle Arsenal *Terra Blaster *Terra Dagger *Lion Trigger Terrazord *Lion Terrazord Trivia See Also *Yuuki Juudai - Super Sentai counterpart in Chikyuuranger. *Ryu Hoshi - Power Rangers counterpart in ''Terra: Smash Era ''. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Red Ranger Category:Leader Category:PR Team Leaders Category:Animated Category:Power Rangers Terra Category:Fire-elemental PR Ranger